


Sunday Drinking

by The_Queen_Of_OTPs



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Sunday drinking, drunk, sort of fluffy, we all know Crowley is an alcoholic right?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 13:56:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20009419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Queen_Of_OTPs/pseuds/The_Queen_Of_OTPs
Summary: Just some drunk friends at a bookshop in Soho.





	Sunday Drinking

Aziraphale had invited some of their closest friends to the bookshop on a rainy Sunday afternoon. It was going alright, just some afternoon tea and normal chatter between friends, until Crowley had made the ghastly choice of bringing out one of his ‘who knew how many years old’ bottles of scotch.

“Crowley, really? I didn’t invite people over to drink…” Aziraphale whispered in his partner’s ear.

“Chill, angel. It’s not fun without alcohol.” Crowley assured him as he poured shots for everyone.

Aziraphale sat back up straight in his chair and watched everyone down the shots before hesitantly drinking his own grimacing at the sudden overwhelming taste of the brown coloured liquid. Before he even got the chance to say no more, Crowley was already leaning over refilling his glass and kissing his cheek, causing the table of six to erupt in quiet, “Awws”

The afternoon passed in a blink of an eye, so many slurred conversations and nearly a whole bottle of scotch had them in hysterics.

Madame Tracy giggled; all eyes turned to her. Unable to stop giggling, she managed to speak. “If you all took a shot for every time you made a bad decision, how drunk would you be?”

Anathema spoke first with a little thought, “I don’t know, maybe a little giggly?” She shrugged her shoulders.

Newton was next, “I reckon I’d at least be tipsy.” He slurred as he reached for his girlfriend’s hand.

“Wasted.” Crowley intervened, as he downed yet another shot, he had poured himself.

Everyone stared at Aziraphale, waited for an answer patiently. Aziraphale shrugged his shoulders, downed another shot, and deadset answered, “Dead.”

The room was catapulted into silence, no one said a single word, until Madame Tracy began to laugh, making the whole table laugh with her.

“I’m serious.” Aziraphale said, as he looked at everyone laughing, and glaring at Crowley.

“We know!”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this wasn't fantastic, but I had a thought and this was what came of it.


End file.
